


Why do you do these things?

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo likes Ueda’s hair. Ueda likes Ryo’s muscles. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do you do these things?

   
“Why did you have to do that?”

“…Huh?” Ueda asked, bewildered, turning around to see Ryo standing in the door of the dressing room, eyes dark. “Do what?”

“The thing with your hair,” Ryo said, moving towards him.

Ueda ran a hand over his head. He still felt a little awkward about his new hair. “What about it?” he asked, his body stiffening, expecting some scathing remark from Ryo. But Ryo just grumbled something under his breath, his expression unreadable. “I’m sorry, what?” Ueda said, sighing in annoyance. “I don’t have time for this, Nishikido.”

“I said,” Ryo started angrily, before catching himself and beginning again, “I said—it makes you look good, and _damn_ _you_ for looking good, and for having those lips, and those eyes, and—“

And.

And Ryo was kissing him.

It was messy and Ryo kind of missed his mouth and their noses bumped into each other from the awkward angle, and he was pressing his hands into Ueda’s cheeks too hard. Ueda managed to push him away, eyes wide in disbelief. “Did you just kiss me?” he all but screeched, panting.

Ryo’s face was red in embarrassment, but nevertheless he looked Ueda straight in the eye. “Yes.”

Ueda wasn’t quite sure what to say. “Uh…”

Ryo walked forward once more. “I’m gonna do it again,” he whispered, and leant forward, capturing Ueda’s lips in his own and swallowing Ueda’s hiss, wrapping an arm around his waist and dragging him closer.

Ueda’s hands rose up to push him back, but they landed on Ryo’s shoulders and pulled him flush against his body instead. Ryo’s body was warm against his, and his kisses were harsh and imperfect, but Ueda found that he didn’t care. He didn’t know what was running through his own mind, as he kissed Ryo back forcefully, his fingers playing with the little hairs on the back of Ryo’s neck.

Ueda could feel Ryo’s rapid heartbeat through their shirts, and was sure his own reflected the erratic beat. Ryo ran his hands up and down Ueda’s back, feeling rather empowered from the shiver that ran down Ueda’s spine.

And then Ueda moaned and Ryo had him pressed up against the wall, kisses turned hot and passionate, his fingers looped into Ueda’s jeans and pulling his hips forward. They both groaned at the friction – Ueda didn’t even know when he had gotten hard. Ryo pushed a leg between Ueda’s, ignoring his noise of protest, moving down to kiss the skin just under his jaw.

Ueda’s knees buckled, and he felt Ryo’s chuckle against his skin. “What?” he snapped, even though the ferocity died on his tongue as Ryo sucked at his throat.

“This is just too easy,” Ryo mumbled, and Ueda sucked in a breath as his voice went right through him, reverberating through his body and making him shake with want. But he couldn’t just let Ryo think like that.

Ueda groaned, pushing himself off the wall and reversing their positions, quickly attaching himself to Ryo’s collarbone. Ryo gasped as he hit the wall hard, but made a noise of approval when Ueda’s hands rested on his hips, the tips of his fingers flitting against the skin under Ryo’s shirt. Ueda had to smirk to himself for a second before he sunk his teeth into Ryo’s skin, hard enough to leave teeth marks. Ryo arched his back, a scream ripped from his throat as the pain excited him more than it possibly should. Ueda let go, that smirk still upon his face, and looked up at Ryo with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Holy shit, do that again,” Ryo all but whispered, his voice hoarse and deep and every syllable he uttered went straight to Ueda’s cock, fuelling him on, even though he didn’t think Ryo deserved it. So he leant up to steal a kiss from Ryo, before falling to his knees, drinking in the surprised gasp from Ryo. “Ueda—“

“Mm?” Ueda asked, lips pressed to Ryo’s stomach through the cloth of his shirt.

But Ryo just moved his hands to Ueda’s head, groaning once more when his fingers touched his hair, running his palms over it. Ueda ignored him, rolling Ryo’s shirt up until he got the hint and pulled it off, tossing it to the side quickly so he could get his hands on Ueda again. Ueda licked at Ryo’s skin, trying to hold him against the wall as he bucked, attempting to find some kind of friction.  
Ueda nibbled lightly at Ryo’s hip bone, delighting in Ryo’s strangled moan, before biting harshly onto it, holding Ryo as he thrashed against the wall. “Oh my god, Ueda,” he muttered, and sucked in a breath as Ueda ran his tongue along the marks he left, running his hands down to cup Ueda’s cheeks and drag him back up.

He kissed him harshly, the bite on his hip still stinging wonderfully, his tongue caressing Ueda’s own in a battle for dominance. Ueda gripped onto his hips, making short work of Ryo’s belt, pushing his jeans down. Ryo quickly realised that he was losing his control over Ueda, and swapped their bodies around, throwing Ueda’s shirt to the floor and loosening his belt.

Ryo pushed his hand down Ueda’s pants, closing his hand around Ueda’s erection and pumping it a few times. Ueda moaned loudly, biting onto his own hand to stifle the noises he was making, thrusting forward into Ryo’s hand. Ryo buried his smirk into Ueda’s neck, rubbing his own clothed erection against Ueda’s leg.

“Do…something…” Ueda panted, and Ryo smiled.

“Finally.”

Ueda found himself thrown to the couch on his back, Ryo quickly covering his body with his own and kissing him again. Ueda drew him closer, winding his arms around his neck and arching his back, eager for more contact. Ryo groaned, loving the way Ueda felt beneath him, loving the feel of his skin against Ueda’s.

Soon Ueda’s pants were gone, followed by Ryo’s boxers, and they moaned in unison as their members slid against each other. This all felt wrong and insane and hazy and dangerous, and it was that very thought that drove Ryo to run his hands over Ueda’s body, delighting in the shudders and sighs and the way his muscles would tense under his touch.

Ueda was falling apart under him, and he was loving it.

Ueda’s eyes snapped open as he felt slick fingers between his legs, and he gasped inaudibly. Ryo felt it, and paused, leaning down to kiss him once more, this time slowly, reassuringly. He felt Ueda’s trepidation as he pushed a finger in, pressing his nose to the juncture of Ueda’s neck and shoulder and kissing the spot where he felt Ueda’s pulse quicken beneath his lips. Soon a second finger was added, and Ueda gasped again, his legs falling apart unconsciously.

The man was gorgeous, spread out under him like this, his face and chest flushed and his eyes closed with the pleasure. Ryo ran a hand over Ueda’s hair again, holding back a moan at the feel of it. Ueda’s eyes opened again, quick enough to see the want written across Ryo’s face, and smirked, bucking his hips up and taking Ryo by surprise.

“You bastard,” Ryo mumbled against Ueda’s lips, their breath mixing together as Ryo moved his fingers, “Fuck, why are you so beautiful…”

Ueda closed the space between them and kissed him, all open-mouthed and hot, but Ryo had to tear his mouth away to position himself. He pulled his fingers out, Ueda making a small noise of protest, his cock heavy between them. “Hurry up and do it, then.”

But Ryo was already pushing in, and somehow between fingering Ueda and this, he had managed to prepare himself. Ueda tossed his head back, and Ryo bit lightly into his neck, worrying the skin that was exposed to him. He stilled inside Ueda, waiting for his muscles to loosen up, waiting for a sign that he was ready.

“You pussy, you can’t even fuck me right,” Ueda hissed, and Ryo snapped, his hips thrusting forward and taking Ueda by surprise. Ueda made a strangled noise and reached for Ryo, pulling him down to kiss him breathlessly. Ryo groaned as Ueda leant up, changing the angle himself, and he _knew_ that Ueda was squeezing him on purpose.

Ryo reached a hand between them, stroking Ueda in time with his thrusts. Ueda cried out, running his hands up and down Ryo’s back, feeling Ryo’s muscles move under his skin and making a strange little noise at the thought. He moved his hands down to Ryo’s shoulders and down his arms, feeling the pure strength held within, and moaned again.

“You like being dominated?” Ryo asked, his hips thrusting at an irregular pace now, Ueda’s cock forgotten between them. Ueda moved his own hand around to pump himself, panting softly and driving Ryo wild.

Ryo wasn’t really expecting an answer. Ueda didn’t want to give it, either.

Even if he was right.

It was just those muscles, rippling under his tanned skin, that strength and power, that just turned Ueda on. Ryo leant back down to kiss him again as he neared his release, and Ueda pressed his palm flat against Ryo’s stomach, making the other cry out loudly as he came inside him, his hips snapping forwards to ride it out.

Ryo’s muscles tensed under Ueda’s hand, and Ueda was soon coming, white flashing behind his eyes as Ryo pumped him through it. Ryo rested his head against Ueda’s, panting as they came down from their high, pressing barely-there kisses to the tip of Ueda’s nose.

Ryo ran his hands over Ueda’s head once more, giving in when Ueda leant up and kissed him. He chuckled against Ueda’s lips. “I didn’t realise you’d like being submissive,” he murmured, a smirk on his face as he slowly pinned Ueda’s hands up behind his head. “If I had known,” Ryo continued, pressing his body down onto Ueda’s own, “I would have done much more…”

Ueda was sure it was too soon, but he couldn’t help himself. He looked up at Ryo and smiled. “Prove it.”

 

 --the end


End file.
